howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Double Finked
Screenshots DF - Sheep grazing in middle of field.jpg DF - Leyla grabbing an egg near the sheep.jpg DF - Leyla grabbing another egg.jpg DF - The sheep confused.jpg DF - Leyla coming for the last egg.jpg DF - Leyla grabbing the last egg.jpg DF - Go, Leyla, go.jpg DF - Leyla coming back towards the dragons.jpg DF - Leyla having landed back on Summer.jpg DF - Hannahr made for our.jpg DF - Makes me dizzy.jpg DF - Wait till you see me.jpg DF - Fake Elbone on the ground.jpg DF - I thought that was supposed to be Chief Duggard.jpg DF - The prop of a viking.jpg DF - Watch and learn.jpg DF - Dack sticking his hand out.jpg DF - Dak falling to the ground.jpg DF - Winger having saved Dak.jpg DF - I know.jpg DF - Use your arms to.jpg DF - Got a little tangled up.jpg DF - Sure didn't work too well.jpg DF - Dak having jumped again.jpg DF - Dak failing to grab the fake elbone.jpg DF - Dak heading upwards.jpg DF - Dak hitting Burple.jpg DF - Dak having landed on the sheep.jpg DF - Winger being tossed around.jpg DF - Seeing Winger pulled past them.jpg DF - The sheep having flung Dak.jpg DF - Dak going in a direction paralel to the ground.jpg DF - Dak getting closer to the Elbone doll.jpg DF - Dak reaching his hands out.jpg DF - Dak grabbing the Elbone doll.jpg DF - Dak heading back up to Winger.jpg DF - Dak back on Winger.jpg DF - You got part of him.jpg DF - The rest of the Elbone doll have landed on Burple.jpg DF - Maybe we should call it a day.jpg DF - To keep from hurting myself.jpg DF - Winger nodding yes.jpg DF - A shipment coming into Huttsgalor.jpg DF - Quite a big shipment today.jpg DF - And one oversized.jpg DF - Addressed to the rescue riders.jpg DF - Axel having jumped off the boat.jpg DF - Where is that stowaway.jpg DF - Axel eating an apple.jpg DF - You there.jpg DF - Did you see anyone come off this ship.jpg DF - Honest.jpg DF - Excuse me dock worker.jpg DF - Duggard saying his own name.jpg DF - Gives it extra.jpg DF - What can I do for you lad.jpg Df - Where might I find.jpg DF - Just take the north path.jpg DF - Magnus' house.jpg DF - Magnus working on an invention.jpg DF - An automatic sheep.jpg DF - An automatic hay baler.jpg DF - Hay being pulled into the machine.jpg DF - Magnus getting hay in his face.jpg DF - Axel clearing his throat.jpg DF - Are you Magnus Finke.jpg DF - Someone else maybe.jpg DF - Much smaller.jpg DF -- Hoping a genius.jpg DF - Take care of you.jpg DF - Doesn't have the time.jpg DF - Enough trouble with children on this island.jpg DF - There was a crate addressed to.jpg DF - What kind of crate.jpg DF - Probably all of the above.jpg DF - The inventing game.jpg DF - Who could fit in with the rest of the.jpg DF - Has a job for you.jpg DF - The rescue riders around the big crate.jpg DF - Where did it come from.jpg DF - It came on a ship.jpg DF - I wonder what's inside.jpg DF - Only one way to find out.jpg DF - The crate having been opened.jpg DoubleFinked-85-BurpleKissesEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-86-Summer1.jpg DoubleFinked-87-SummerAggro1.jpg DoubleFinked-88-NoteWithEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-90-LeylaWithEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-91-BurpleCutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-92-EggFeelsVeryWarm.jpg DoubleFinked-93-LearnSomethingNew.jpg DoubleFinked-94-Axel1.jpg DoubleFinked-95-AxelTouchingSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-96-LeylaIntroducingHerself.jpg DoubleFinked-97-TwinsWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-98-Summer2.jpg DoubleFinked-99-Aggro1.jpg DoubleFinked-100-Cutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-101-Axel2.jpg DoubleFinked-102-AxelTugsBurplesWing.jpg DoubleFinked-103-AxelOpensBurpleMouth.jpg DoubleFinked-104-AxelYanksCuttersSpike.jpg DoubleFinked-105-Cutter2.jpg DoubleFinked-106-Cutter3.jpg DoubleFinked-106-Cutter3.jpg DoubleFinked-108-Aggro2.jpg DoubleFinked-109-ThatsNotReallyHowItWorks.jpg DoubleFinked-110-Axel3.jpg DoubleFinked-111-Twins.jpg DoubleFinked-112-AxelTouchesEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-113-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-114-ImHereToJoinTheRRs.jpg DoubleFinked-115-PatsBurple.jpg DoubleFinked-116-LeylaGripsHerBraidjpg.jpg DoubleFinked-117-Axel4.jpg DoubleFinked-118-SureWeCan.jpg DoubleFinked-119-IAgreeWithDakAndLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-120-Aggro3.jpg DoubleFinked-121-AnotherSetOfHands.jpg DoubleFinked-122-RescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-123-Axel5.jpg DoubleFinked-124-Axel6.jpg DoubleFinked-125-MovingEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-126-EggInTheNest.jpg DoubleFinked-127-LetMeWatchTheEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-128-YouComingCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-129-Cutter4.jpg DoubleFinked-130-SummerWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-131-BackBurped.jpg DoubleFinked-132-Dak.jpg DoubleFinked-133-AxelCutter1.jpg DoubleFinked-134-AxelCutter2.jpg DoubleFinked-135-TheRoostAtNight.jpg DoubleFinked-136-CutterSkeptical.jpg DoubleFinked-137-CutterShootsASingleSpike.jpg DoubleFinked-138-SingleSpikeTarget.jpg DoubleFinked-139-ThreeSpikedTargets.jpg DoubleFinked-140-Axel7.jpg DoubleFinked-141-FiveSpikedTargets.jpg DoubleFinked-142-DidntMeanToOffendYou.jpg DoubleFinked-143-CutterAboutToFlyFast.jpg DoubleFinked-144-CutterFlyingFast.jpg DoubleFinked-145-CuttersFireBlast1.jpg DoubleFinked-146-CuttersFireBlast2.jpg DoubleFinked-147-FlamingCircle.jpg DoubleFinked-148-ShootingFlamesAndSpikes.jpg DoubleFinked-149-Axel8.jpg DoubleFinked-150-AxelTugsASpikeAgain.jpg DoubleFinked-151-WornOutCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-152-AxelsShadowOnEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-153-TheSleepCave.jpg DoubleFinked-154-TheSleepCave2.jpg DoubleFinked-155-Awakened.jpg DoubleFinked-156-SomethingTerribleHasHappened.jpg DoubleFinked-157-TheEggItsGone.jpg DoubleFinked-158-StillSleeping.jpg DoubleFinked-159-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-160-BurpleSummer.jpg DoubleFinked-161-ItsNotYourFault.jpg DoubleFinked-162-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-163-MakeThemselvesInvisible.jpg DoubleFinked-164-DefinitelyNorth.jpg DoubleFinked-165-SitTightAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-166-GoodLuckRescueRiders.jpg DoubleFinked-167-HowYouFindThatEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-168-WontFindItThatDirection.jpg DoubleFinked-169-MagnusHayBaler1.jpg DoubleFinked-170-MagnusHayBaler2.jpg DoubleFinked-171-MagnusHayBaler3.jpg DoubleFinked-172-MagnusHayBaler4.jpg DoubleFinked-173-MagnusHayBaler5.jpg DoubleFinked-174-Magnus1.jpg DoubleFinked-175-TakeThatThingAway.jpg DoubleFinked-176-Magnus2.jpg DoubleFinked-177-HatchingEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-178-BabyRamblefang.1jpg.jpg DoubleFinked-179-BabyRamblefang2.jpg DoubleFinked-180-BabyRamblefang3.jpg DoubleFinked-181-BabyRamblefang4.jpg DoubleFinked-182-BabyRamblefangLicksAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-183-Disgusting.jpg DoubleFinked-184-AngryBabyRamblefang.jpg DoubleFinked-185-BabyRamblefang5.jpg DoubleFinked-186-GoodDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-187-HowToTrainYourDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-188-BabyRamblefang6.jpg DoubleFinked-189-BabyRamblefang7.jpg DoubleFinked-190-BabyRamblefang8.jpg DoubleFinked-191-Magnus3.jpg DoubleFinked-192-NoSignOfTheSlinks.jpg DoubleFinked-193-Burple.jpg DoubleFinked-194-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-195-DakWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-196-AggroBurple.jpg DoubleFinked-197-GiveYouSomePointers.jpg DoubleFinked-198-ICanDoThis.jpg DoubleFinked-199-Duggard1.jpg DoubleFinked-200-Duggard2.jpg DoubleFinked-201-BouncingBy.jpg DoubleFinked-202-Duggard3.jpg DoubleFinked-203-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-204-AnEggAndAFinke.jpg DoubleFinked-205-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-206-Aggro.jpg DoubleFinked-207-SummerLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-208-Duggard4.jpg DoubleFinked-209-GoodBoy.jpg DoubleFinked-210-AnythingIWant.jpg DoubleFinked-211-BabyRamblefang9.jpg DoubleFinked-212-DakLeyla.jpg DoubleFinked-213-UncleMagnusTookTheEgg.jpg DoubleFinked-214-ItsTrue.jpg DoubleFinked-215-MyBrotherIsRight.jpg DoubleFinked-216-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-217-FliesAwayWithAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-218-ComeBack.jpg DoubleFinked-219-WingsUpEveryone.jpg DoubleFinked-220-HopingToRideUpThere.jpg File:DoubleFinked-221-YouWantThisBoy.jpg DoubleFinked-222-BadDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-223-BabyRamblefang10.jpg DoubleFinked-224-AggroCutter.jpg DoubleFinked-225-BabyRamblefang11.jpg DoubleFinked-226-RamblefangBlasts.jpg DoubleFinked-227-AwesomeFireballBlast.jpg DoubleFinked-228-SeaStacks1.jpg DoubleFinked-229-DroppedOnASeaStack.jpg DoubleFinked-230-SitsOnAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-231-TossingAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-232-NoSuddenMoves.jpg DoubleFinked-233-HeyLittleDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-234-BastsFire.jpg DoubleFinked-235-TooYoungToUnderstand.jpg DoubleFinked-236-Dak.jpg DoubleFinked-237-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-238-YouKnowIAm.jpg DoubleFinked-239-Leyla.jpg DoubleFinked-240-DakWinger.jpg DoubleFinked-241-IGotThis.jpg DoubleFinked-242-WatchingInSuspense.jpg DoubleFinked-243-DakDiving.jpg DoubleFinked-244-PerfectAim.jpg DoubleFinked-245-NotPerfect.jpg DoubleFinked-246-DakGoesUnnoticed.jpg DoubleFinked-247-SorryWing.jpg DoubleFinked-248-OkayOkay.jpg DoubleFinked-249-BeRightBack.jpg DoubleFinked-250-KindOfNiceBeingThisWanted.jpg DoubleFinked-260-AboutToShootFire.jpg DoubleFinked-259-BabyRamblefangCloseup.jpg DoubleFinked-258-AngryRamblefang.jpg DoubleFinked-257-YouCanThankMeLater.jpg DoubleFinked-256-AboutToDive.jpg DoubleFinked-255-LookOut.jpg DoubleFinked-254-HeyDragon.jpg DoubleFinked-253-LicksAxelMore.jpg DoubleFinked-252-Huttsgalor.jpg DoubleFinked-251-BabyRamblefangHugsAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-261-GivesElboneDoll.jpg DoubleFinked-262-RamblefangAndElboneDoll.jpg DoubleFinked-263-ElboneDoll.jpg DoubleFinked-264-PlayingWithElboneDoll.jpg DoubleFinked-265-SheSureIs.jpg DoubleFinked-266-BackToHuttsgalor.jpg DoubleFinked-267-ThisIsntTheRoost.jpg DoubleFinked-268-YouArentGoingToBeARR.jpg DoubleFinked-269-NotThatICare.jpg DoubleFinked-270-DontWorry.jpg File:DoubleFinked-271-BurpleAggro.jpg DoubleFinked-272-LeftBehind.jpg DoubleFinked-273-DoGoodersRuinedEverything.jpg DoubleFinked-274-GuessIllBeGoing.jpg DoubleFinked-275-ILikedIt.jpg DoubleFinked-276-Excellent.jpg DoubleFinked-277-ThisOne.jpg DoubleFinked-278-MagnusHayBaler6.jpg DoubleFinked-279-MagnusHayBaler7.jpg DoubleFinked-280-HidesBehindAxel.jpg DoubleFinked-281-MagnusHalBaler8.jpg DoubleFinked-282-WasThereEverAnyDoubt.jpg Site Navigation Category:Gallery Category:Episode Gallery